


seven for secret never to be told

by larryhaylik



Series: Project UNI [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryhaylik/pseuds/larryhaylik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of mutual friends and turning the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seven for secret never to be told

"Shut up, Draco! Just shut up! You- you seriously think you can just waltz into this room, say what you just said and waltz out?!" Harry screamed. Unbelievable, this is fucking unbelievable. They were together for three fucking years and now Draco was telling him they were over?! They had a flat! God, they even had a dog and jobs and just a month or so ago they had had a talk about future which possibly might've included adopting a kid! Was Harry supposed to just nod, wish him a gay day and carry on with his life separately from the person he had spent nearly every day with for the past three years?

"I won't say I'm sorry," Draco said, looking at Harry with a mix of sadness and determination. "I'm not going to apologize for something I don't feel responsible for."

"Oh, so you don't feel responsible. Isn't that wonderful," Harry spat, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Well, fuck you. Go. And don't ever come back." Draco's eyes widened comically, and Harry couldn't help but feel righteous.

And betrayed and desolated and kinda desperate, but still righteous, as he watched Draco leave.

_Whatever I once thought I was is just an ephemeral complexion of mistakes and vague feelings._

_Once I thought I would never know jealousy. Now I do. And I can honestly say that it's not bitter and plagued with the taste of vomit. Not at all. It just hurts. Tears at you, slashes, bruises, until all you feel is that pain. And it hurts that much more when the source of it are your love and your friend. It doesn't go together, simply because you are fond of them both and therefore thinking about them should be pleasant - not scratch and drag like wrong puzzle pieces forced side by side._

The day was beautiful, sunny and warm, an exception in usually clouded London. Harry observed the surrounding world from his spot on a bench in silent, picturesque Kyoto Gardens. The style reminded him of Cho, the time they once upon a dream spent together.

Something nudged him in the back. He turned around brusquely, hand at ready in his pocket, feeling his wand.

It was only a peacock.

Breathing out and silently reprimanding himself for his jumpiness, Harry settled back. The sunlight reflected off the pond, the air was full of the sound of water falling. Such a beautiful day. 

The sound of gravel crunching made him open his eyes. His breath caught. 

Silvery blond hair, gracious walk, elegant posture. Harry hadn't seen Draco for nearly six months, not since he told him to go and not return. It was a bit of a surprise that Draco had managed to do so. His things had been just gone one morning. They hadn't bumped into each other despite the number of mutual friends they had.

And here was he now. Gorgeous as ever. Radiating happiness.

With a girl on his arm.

A girl with bushy hair, pale skin, wide smile and a bookstore bag over her shoulder.

Harry felt his insides curl unpleasantly. 

They reached the bridge. Stopped, facing each other. Draco said something to Hermione, sneaked his hand into his pocket. Dropped to one knee.

Harry jumped up and run till his breath came short. And even then he did not stop walking.

_If jealousy is a scratch, then envy is a bruise._

_You feel its presence, it hurts everytime you touch it, it changes colours and shapes. Of course, it will disappear with time, but that does not necessarily mean it will be gone for good._

_As jealousy and envy tend to come as a pack, your injuries don't go away, they melt one into the other. And while you're distracted with tending your wounds, you lose track of time and place and it is in those moments where new threats slip in and slash before you have a chance to duck._

"You don't have to come." It was Wednesday evening, a dinner-date Harry and Ron held ever since they had left school. On the table laid a white envelope with golden lines etched into it along with his name in dark green. Gryffindor and Slytherin colours united.

"Nobody will be angry at you for not going. Disappointed a little, but not angry," Ron followed, staring caringly at Harry.

"Disappointed a lot, you mean." Harry hadn't felt so itchy and irritable since the time in his fifth year when nobody believed him. "But I can't come. Wedding's supposed to be one of the happiest occasion in life. I don't want to ruin it for them."

Ron looked like he was about to complain for a second, but then he shut his mouth and smiled sadly. Sadly and with understanding.

_You say you're quick and flexible and your reflexes are like a lightning. Yes, you may duck in time._

_And might be you will split your head open on the rocks the menaces left in a circle around you._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you found any mistakes or sentences that kinda drag weirdly, please point them out in the comments below? (My English still needs some polishing.)


End file.
